


菟丝花

by MereTrifle



Category: XXXX - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 三观不正, 很惨很可怜, 必妈慎看…算了, 所有人都慎看。
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MereTrifle/pseuds/MereTrifle
Summary: 又名《小必落难记》
Relationships: 太子必, 屿必
Kudos: 13





	菟丝花

“多大了？”  
李必迷迷糊糊间听见耳边有妇人的问话，声音又尖又哑，让即使是出于昏迷中的李必也忍不住皱眉。  
“十七，十八的样子，顶，顶天不超过二十。模样好着呢，比起十五六岁的没差。”有一把男人的嗓子答。  
妇人听闻此话，用粗砺的手指掐着李必的下巴左右摆了摆，道：“是挺周正的，也算细皮嫩肉，只是身子肯定不如十岁出头的孩子好。”

话音落了，可话里的意思却未了，男人立时明白了，很是上道地恭维妇人：“您说的对，十八九岁的孩子自然不如小儿来的有趣听话，可是这样的模样确确是难得一见的，这不，别的地我们也没白跑，第一趟就来了您这。”  
男人笑。

“全京城的人都知道，您这宦阁里的货色是最最上等的，多少好这一口的达官老爷都要上这来找快活呢！

李必潜意识间听出了不对，待听得“宦阁”二字更是脑中警铃大作，可一时半会又想不起来是什么东西。

妇人与男人又说了些什么“伺候”“温驯”“身子骨软”“懂事儿”的话，李必这才回过味儿，顿时吓得脸色一白——只是他此时闭着眼看不见。

宦阁，是京中最大豢养娈童的地下作坊。

娈童，意指被达官贵人玩弄的少年，说白了就是男妓，且多为儿童。  
李必今年刚满十八岁，只是他皮肤白，骨架小，而且常年修道辟谷，导致外人瞧起来倒像个十六七岁的羸弱少年。  
李必这时清醒许多，身体却好似不能动弹，他凭借着自己的经验推断自己是被用了软筋散。

这时旁处那妇人已在和男人商议价钱了，只听得他们“二百两”“一百两”的推拉，最后价钱定在了一百五十两银子。  
一百五十两银……李必心中苦笑。  
思及自己在礼部尚书门下学习处理政务，每日转手解决的案策的价值加起来也一定超过了一百五十两银，再不济自己在家时，每个月的花销也接近这个数目了。

而如今自己竟被卖入伺养娈童的地方，只值一百五十两银…  
究竟是谁？  
是了，李必想到自己昏迷之前最后一处场景是在宰相府中，宰相的儿子一向看自己不对眼，十分嫉妒自己的少年名气，加之他父亲对他宠溺至极，他平时为人更是不正派，也难怪能想出这种腤糌的计谋了。

想到这里，李必恶心得直想吐，但是更为自己如今的处境悲哀。

那头的妇人与男子商议完毕，共同走出了李必此时身处的空间，马上就有几个男人来抱着李必移动，李必也因为软筋散药效重新发作而晕了过去。

——

李必第二次醒来时，身体已经能动弹了，只是一睁眼，面前便有一位面色凶狠的女人和几个粗壮的男子。  
“小绿袍，你可有名字？”女人问她。  
名字？  
李必想笑，但笑不出来。

“我姓李，名为李必，是——”  
“李必？我倒是在京中有听闻过另一个李必。小东西，你倒是与他有缘，呵呵。”女人与那日有着尖细嗓子的是同一位，此时冷笑道。

如李必所料，无人信他的身份。也是，若身份转换一下，他也不会信一位名门公子身在此处。  
可恨他身边并没证明自己身份的东西。

“好了，不论你真名姓甚名谁，在这里都不作数了，往后你不是一个人，而是一件玩具，贵人们随意享用的玩具。贵人们让你活，你便活，贵人们让你死，你便没有活路可走。你也休想逃出去，否则便只有缺胳膊断腿的下场了。”  
妇人如地狱蛇蝎吐着风信子，她又笑着补充：  
“也别肖想断了手脚便能被抛弃，有的是贵人吃这一款哩。”

“你先歇三两日学学规矩，过两日自会有人需你伺候。”

——

李必就这样度过了暗无天日，极尽委屈的三日。

三日后，他被丢入了一个年轻男人的房间。  
这男人年轻得很，至多也就二十出头，却浑身酒气，吊儿郎当，一副精虫上脑的模样。

李必心下一紧。  
他原本以为消费得起宦阁的官家子弟，家世品级通常都很高，一定认识他，彼时他便能自证身份了。  
可是这人他不认识，对方也不认识他。

也对，他一个新入门的娈童，怎么伺候得起真正的贵人呢。  
李必此时只恨自己不能多认识一些人，哪怕是九品芝麻官的偏门亲戚他多熟知一些，现在也不会束手无策。

在他胡思乱想之时，对方已经冲上来扒他的衣服。

“小美人，小白菜，爷来疼疼你。”  
这人虽然纨绔愚蠢，力气却大的吓人，身子也魁梧，身下的巨物更是庞然。  
李必被捆在男人的身上，男人三下五除二就撕碎了李必的外衣和中衣，又来扯李必的内衣。  
李必耻辱得想哭，但是哭是没有用的，他怕自己的内衣也被男人撕碎到时候没得穿了，只得自己脱下来。  
李必肤白细嫩，胸前两个小红点更是惹人疼爱，男人如饿狼见到鲜肉般扑了上去。

男人捏住李必的乳粒又揉又扯，弄得李必浑身燥热起来，眼睛也红了。  
男人又下去探李必的穴，急冲冲地伸了一根手指进去，李必痛得蜷缩了身子，他推开男人道：  
“公子…莫急……我……我乃处子之身……”  
一字一句地说出来，李必如同啃骨饮血。

“处子？”男人眼睛都直了，可又犯愁。“那应当如何？我从未尝试过处子。”

李必恨得牙都要咬碎，这三日的调教，他虽视为耻辱刻意不去领教，可最基本的事情他如何能不清楚，只好用手自己往自己的后穴探去，慢慢抽插扩张，委屈得眼泪都掉下来。

那男人如何见过这样美的光景，如荷花一般清澈美丽的少年，一边落泪一边自亵，男人更是兴奋，等待一会便扑上前。

李必自认还没扩张完好，但他也不愿再多弄了，比起亵玩自己，他倒更愿意痛一场，起码不算他自己自愿的，而是被强迫。

这样让他心里好受一些。

虽做好了些许准备，李必仍没有想到会这样痛。  
男人巨大的性器顶进李必的后穴，明明进的困难却非要硬来，这可苦了李必，痛得生理性的眼泪不住往外流，要多可怜有多可怜。

“小美人，你别急，马上就舒服了。”

李必也没想到，一时的痛楚过后的快感来得如此之迅速。  
就像天性一样，李必的身体好似早已做好了吞吃性器的准备，只轻微扩张便又湿又软，一滴一滴地往外流水。

男人只怕阅人无数，却在此时也爽得发出一声喟叹。  
“嘶……小美人，你真的是处子么？你都不知道你的身体有多好肏…”  
李必听这些话听得羞红了脸——也有可能是快感导致。他也觉得舒服极了，做这样的事，他从前从未想过，今天却感受到了。

男人性物很大又持久，他抓着李必干了整整半个时辰，李必到后来无意识地开始浪叫，引得他渐渐支持不住，想要射了。  
他对着李必内壁凸起的软肉摩擦，李必便一声喘息高过一声，高潮的时候甚至失声了，只是不断地流出生理的泪水。

男人舒服过后在李必的的穴里塞了几张大面额钱票，转头出了房门。  
而李必还停留在快感的余韵里微微颤抖，泪水也止不住。  
他知道，此次过后，终有一些事情不同了。

——

“小碧，小碧——”李必听见一声女人尖刺的喊叫声，从睡梦里醒来，老鸨从外面推房们而入，拍拍李必睡得热乎乎的脸，把他拉坐起来。  
“快起来，这都日上三竿了都。”老鸨把李必挂在架子上的衣服扔到床上，叫李必穿戴。  
“要不是看你昨夜伺候了个贵客，才不会许你起这样晚。”  
李必愣了愣神，果然，昨夜那个男人穿戴都不俗，虽然自己不认识，官位一定不高，但确确实实是个有品级的。

只是床上功夫不怎么好。  
李必腹诽。

距离被抓来这里，时间已经过去一月了。  
这一月娈童生活，李必说不上不喜欢，但也不如初次到来那样厌恶至极。许是他的天赋所致，他做什么都是优于旁人的。

就连伺候房事也是。

若是李必没有被卖来此处，他也许一辈子都会安稳有序地过下去，立业，成家。  
他恐怕一辈子也不会知晓，原来自己的身体如此适合与男子交媾，也不会知晓自己原来喜欢的是男子。

虽然现在他知道了自己喜欢男子，也算享受与男子欢爱的过程，但被迫困于此处，对象是不喜欢的人，仍是惹他烦乱。

但除了一步步熬，熬到阁内的上层伺候真正的贵人他也别无他法。  
思虑其他已是他这一个月以来的消遣，因为他没有别的余多时间由他自己支配。  
大多数时候，他是玩具，是美物，是依附其他男人腰腹上缠绕滋养生长的菟丝花。

这不，即使日上三竿才起身，待到吃午食之前，仍有两位客人需他伺候呢。

——

李必今日晚上要伺候的男人有些面善。

这位年轻人穿戴气质皆不是俗物，言语谈吐也能看出些许贵气，加上一些细节上的线索，李必推断他家中是武官出身。  
而且好像在哪里见过。  
“公子，你可姓王？京郊武将王氏？”李必装作天真无邪，扑棱了长长的眼睫毛问那男人。  
男人此时正在李必脖颈上吮吸舔舐，听闻此话停下来囫囵道：“非也，我姓陈，乃兵部侍郎家的长子。”

李必顿时记起来了，他与此人在一次宫宴上见过，他父亲品级并不算特别高，因而排在宫宴外围，他也只不过匆忙中扫到过一眼。  
李必措辞一番：“那么…公子看我的脸，可能想起什么吗？”

男人从李必的胸前抬起头，端详片刻，摇头。  
“额…公子可能不信…但奴家…奴家确有一段故事公子说不定会感兴趣…公子可愿听奴家一讲？”

须臾过后，男人嗤笑：“小兄弟，你说你是李必？那个七岁赋棋，少年成名的北周太师李弼的六世孙？”  
李必心下凉了半截，男人果然哈哈大笑：“小兄弟，你真有意思，这样的笑话叫我心情都好了几分。只不过别说你是李必还是王必，今日爷我付了现银，都肏定你了。”

还没等李必反应，男人就脱了李必里三层外三层的衣服，埋头吃起李必胸前的红缨，引得李必浪叫出声，双腿交叠在一起摩擦，难耐至极。

李必的身体通过这一月各式各样男子的调教，早已食髓知味，这会儿要而不得，难受的不得了，手便不自觉地往男人身下阳物探去，看向男人的眼神淫荡又楚楚。  
男人笑骂：“骚货。”  
李必心中又耻辱又喜欢，这样的羞辱竟让他感到更加渴望。

男人把李必双腿打开，草草扩张几下便捅入一个头，李必的身体不似一月前的处子之身，这一个月的玩弄已经让他习惯于各种欢爱，而且男人之前的调戏已经让他情动，所以男人这样贸然地闯进来他也未感到不适。  
反而舒服极了。  
像久旱逢甘霖一样，李必的后穴贪婪地吞吃着男人的性器，怎么也要不够一般。

“骚，你真是骚，真是个小荡妇。”  
男人说着便一巴掌拍在李必的臀上，李必被刺激得发出一声又甜腻又浪荡的喘息。

“很喜欢这样吧？是不是？”  
男人动作越发大了，丝毫没有怜惜之情，  
“是不是没了男人你就活不下去？是不是你的后穴无时无刻不想要吃阳物，否则就会让你痒得想死？”  
“才多大，就这样骚浪，你真是…天生适合做玩物的料。”

李必哭了，这些话好似戳到他心中像蚊子包一样的地方，让他又疼又痒，但又忍不住想让对方多说一点，他是那样喜欢听，即使是羞辱他的话。  
也许我真的是天生的骚货，李必心想。  
就这样在“骚货”“荡妇”的骂声中，李必到了高潮，这一刻，李必心中没有社稷，没有百姓，没有自由，没有诗书琴画，只有这一方软塌，和后穴里带给他快感的庞然大物。

我大抵是没救了，李必想。

——

来到这个牢笼已然将近三月，这个地下作坊四四方方的墙壁外的世界瞬息万变，李必也发生了许多变化。

如果始作俑者安排这个计划的目的，是让李必从清白高尚的少年名士，到被驯养成低贱放浪的暗娼，从而不堪受辱自我了断的话，  
那他的计划已然成功了一半。

李必在宦阁生活三月，接近一百日的时间，他早已默许自己将自己清淡如水的躯壳褪去，露出充满欲望和堕落的内里。  
如果将过去十八年的他比做荷花未开苞的嫩芽，  
那么此时他便是盛放的芍药，  
美丽，奢靡，向外人展露自己秀色可食的花蕊。

“哈啊…到了…到了…嗯啊！”  
李必的浪叫随着高潮的到来而瞬间匿迹，他浑身的肌肉都在微微颤抖，潮红的脸和不能转动的眼珠都在暗示身体的主人正在经历的巨大快感，这波高潮足足持续了好一会，李必无意识地晕过去。

身后的男子同样舒服得紧，他把自己已经软掉的阳物从李必的穴里拔出，拍了拍李必的臀瓣，穿戴整理好衣服，在李必胸口的里衣内塞了些碎银两便出门了。  
临走还不忘评价：

“确是个尤物。”

李必还未睡缓过劲来，就被老鸨给摇醒了。  
“小碧，小碧，醒醒，有新客人需你伺候。”

李必身子骨酸软，脑袋也还不清醒，疑惑道，  
“是什么客人？很要紧么？前两日妈妈你刚答应过我，许我一日只伺候两位客人的。”  
老鸨半嗔半怒：“当然是要紧的客人，否则我费什么闲心来亲自叫你。是位真真的贵客哩，一点也得罪不起的，却点名要身子干净些，活儿又好些的货色。我这阁楼上上下下，最符合条件的仅你小碧一人，你快些收拾吧，客人两刻钟后到。”

李必只好起身穿衣洗漱，暗自腹诽这客人必须也得是个活儿好的，若是不能让他十足十地爽快，便咒他下次打雷时被雷劈死。

这客人实在奇怪得很，来之前先通过小厮来叮嘱了说是要关灯做事。  
李必只得把蜡烛都灭了，倚在床沿上，出神等待。

那人一会儿便来了，一进门便关上了房门，此时李必房中灯是全灭的，窗帘也拉上了，只得一点外头朦胧的灯笼的黄光和月光一起照射进来，那男子隐约中判断了床的方向，上来摸李必。

李必一下子被那人扯去又是亲又是咬，手也不安分地开始撕扯李必的衣服，但是他力气大，李必挣脱未果，只能随他来了。  
那人便探手指进入李必的穴口，动作不急不缓，而且手段很是高明，李必没一会便被他弄得双腿发软，挂在这男人身上。

说起来，这人身长高自己一个头左右，身材不壮实也不瘦弱，是那种富有技巧的健壮，而且是常年练武的，手上也有些摸弓箭的茧子和翻书茧，但不算厚，李必猜测他的年龄大概二十八九岁左右，生活极为养尊处优的同时既习武也熟读诗书。

符合这些条件的人李必认识的并不多，而与自己最亲密的那人，也不知自己此生还能不能再见到，想到这个，李必浸在情欲漩涡里的心便有些戚戚。

说来奇怪，自己身上这人怎么这么久了，连一句话也不说，只偶尔还发出一声低喘，声音很特别，李必感觉自己在哪儿听过。  
可很快也没力气想了，这人把自己扒了个精光，觉得扩张得差不多了便将性器捅进，缓缓开始抽插。  
李必水多又易动情，不一会儿就有了感觉，被这人按在怀里肆意发泄，李必觉得那人的阳物抽插得越来越快，越来越用力，饶是李必这样的身子也有些吃不消，挣扎着想往外逃。

男人见身下的少年往外爬，一把便抓住他的脚踝捞回来，猛地重新将性器捅进去，随机听见李必一声惨叫。

“叫什么，你下面这张嘴不是很能吃吗？”

李必觉得这男人声音好熟悉，可现在实在没有多余力气去细细思考了，这男人的房中术好生厉害，弄得他简直欲生欲死。

“慢一点…慢…慢一点。”李必被干得话也说不清楚，看起来倒楚楚可怜极了。  
“慢一点？这样？”男人放缓了动作，不轻不重地磨他。  
这样慢李必反而又不适应了，后穴饥渴难耐，弄得他更加难受，只好摇着屁股贴近了蹭男人求操。

男人嗤笑，掐了一把李必的细腰，重新加快动作，  
“可爱。”

又过了一柱香的时间，男人抽插够了，把性器拔出来半截，用前头对着李必穴里突出的软肉戳刺摩擦，李必爽得闭眼摇头，他感觉自己魂儿都要飞了。

男人甚至不忘李必半硬不软的前头，大发慈悲地伸出手替他抚慰，李必感动得一塌糊涂。通常来消遣的客人不会太顾忌娈童的感官，所以不会帮他们抚慰自己，而行里又有死规矩，没有客人的许可娈童们是不可以自己调配自己的感受的，所以这样前后夹击的快感李必还是第一次感受到。  
李必的快感直冲天灵盖，偏生这男人还在耳畔唤他：“宝贝……”

李必的高潮就在这一句亲昵的呼唤中到来。

眼前白光一闪，这次的高潮前所未有的激烈，李必身体颤抖的同时，泪珠如同断了的链子上头的珍珠一样不停地下落，李必只觉得天旋地转，但又转得那样舒服，让他心甘情愿地沉溺在这个欲望筑成的漩涡里。

李必还未从高潮的余韵里清醒，操他的男人先贴近他的耳朵，把热气呼在他的耳朵上，声音低沉暗哑：

“长源，你这副身子真真是美味，从前我就肖想许久了，如今一见，果真是天生适合被人肏的尤物。”

李必身子一僵，吓得从床上猛地爬起来，冲到桌前点亮了蜡烛。  
此时男人留下的精液还因为动作的激烈从李必后穴里往下流，流到李必的大腿根中间。

李必点亮了烛火回头一看，

是李屿。

李必怔在了原地，脚如同被钉子钉住一样无法挪动。而李屿的表情始终似笑非笑，他从床上下来，无视李必怔愣的神情，又点亮了房中两具烛火，这下明黄的光照得他戏谑的脸更加清晰了。  
李屿见李必太久没回过神，将他抱起，放在床上，两人一人一边坐着，李屿神情自然如同干了一件心满意得的大事，而李必脸色发白，痴呆一般出神。

“你没有什么想问的吗？”李屿开口。

良久，李必回话：“殿下…敢问殿下怎么会出现在这里。”

李屿笑了：“还能是为什么，我身为太子，若是要玩乐大可自己在后院躲起来玩，何故自己犯险来到这种地方。我当然是来找你。”

“……找我？”

“这样说也不太妥当，”李屿把唇舌凑近李必，近得就像贴在李必肌肤上一样，

“本太子是来救你的啊。”

李必顿时明白了三两分，脑子也能重新运转了，他不敢置信地看向李屿：“当真？殿下当真是来救我出去的？”

李屿笑着点头，眼神直勾勾地看向李必眼中最深的地方：“本太子还能言而无信吗？”

“只是……”

“只是什么？”李必很急切，虽说他已然适应在这里的生活，但自由于理智时候的他仍是最最渴望的。

“只是本太子从小被教导，为人杀伐果断，不可做不利于自己的事，不可做得不到好处的买卖。”  
“所以，长源，你就算身为我最亲近的朋友，也不能破了规矩，”  
“求人办事，需得拿出甜头才行，得让本太子知道，为你解决这件麻烦事，是有回报的。”

李必又愣了神，他自认是这世上最懂李屿的人，但此时他不明白太子所说的话的意思。

但他读得懂太子投射过来的眼神。  
里面充斥着情欲和爱意，可能还有独占欲和胜负心，  
总之很复杂，又很原始。

李必突然明白了。

七岁的李必能读懂圣人心里的想法，赋出“方如行义，圆如用智。动如逞才，静如遂意”，

十八岁的李必也读懂了太子李屿心里的想法，  
李必赋身骑上了李屿的胯，开始解李屿刚刚已经系好的腰带，专注地一层层脱下李屿的外裤和亵裤，待到最后一层时，李必坐上李屿还半硬的性器，  
抬头看，李屿的眼神果真很满意，

像看自己豢养的小动物撒娇表演把式，

李必在吞入李屿阳物的瞬间去亲吻李屿的唇角，

“太子殿下，您想要什么，只要长源有，都是您的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 太子知道李必在那里，而且一开始李必刚被抓走他就得到情报了。至于为啥三个月后才去救，大概是因为他想让李必吃点苦头他才好做大好人让李必心甘情愿跟着他嘛（而且要让人把李必掰弯），可能他还有点变态（？）每个人有不一样的理解。


End file.
